


【韩艾】望着单向玻璃外的人群被插入

by dongzhixiaoxinzhongshu



Series: 【All艾伦】占有欲-工口向15题 [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:20:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dongzhixiaoxinzhongshu/pseuds/dongzhixiaoxinzhongshu
Summary: 现代paro韩♂吉设定恋人设定韩吉是心理医生，艾伦曾是韩吉的病人，现在是韩吉私人诊所里面的助手/护工
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Hange Zoë
Series: 【All艾伦】占有欲-工口向15题 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173806
Kudos: 1





	【韩艾】望着单向玻璃外的人群被插入

“佐伊医生，你怎么还在这里？下午的会诊马上就要开始了，请你做好准备。”

黑暗中，背对门正在想着些什么的韩吉.佐伊并没有转过头来，却自顾自的问身后的人：“小艾伦啊，记不记得我跟你说过，这个房间最主要是做什么用的？”

被问到的艾伦.耶格尔楞了一下，随即答道：“除了休息和资料整理外，主要是用来通过这面单向玻璃事先观察会诊前患者的情态言行以获取他们最自然的精神资料——呜哇！佐伊医生你干什么！”

突然就把人正面压在单向玻璃上并两三下就扒光了对方下半身的韩吉依旧笑得人蓄无害，只是在艾伦耳边含着湿热气息吹出的话语语调却微妙地危险起来：“啊啊，一清二楚呢，心理医生毕竟是陌生人，一下子就要人推心置腹倾吐心事基本上就不可能呐，本来就是些胆小多疑的家伙，来这里也不过是要几颗药丸买个安心，不过这样观察确实会有些有趣的发现——比如说，八年前那个明明恐惧却故作坚强的超级可爱的小小艾伦？”

韩吉的语气分明带着不屑，说的话也很正常，偏偏幼兽般敏锐的直觉让艾伦生生打了个冷战，一下子忘了挣扎，就被体型相差不大的韩吉用扯下的皮带束缚了双手压在头顶。

“而且，我说过，就我们两个人的时候要叫我的名字啊，艾伦。”韩吉灵巧的舌尖将话尾意犹未尽的尾音舔送至艾伦的耳根，再一一舔过耳垂、耳廓，然后衔起耳尖细细啮咬，不时将潮热的呼吸吹入少年敏感的耳朵；另一只手也不闲着，覆上少年仍显稚嫩的阴茎就开始毫不留情的挑逗爱抚——艾伦马上就软了双腿，只能低低喘息着堪堪靠被压制的双手和韩吉半揽着他的手臂勉强趴在玻璃墙上。

“——呜！医生！那里是……”艾伦仰起头大口吸气，却惊觉眼前的是以一面玻璃隔开的奢华候诊室。

明亮灯光下有好几个保安和助手样的人围在坐在真皮沙发上的米卡莎·阿克曼——一个有着姣好东方面孔的贵族少女站着，少女正低头看着自己的右腕不知道在想些什么，左手还抓着已经有些褪色的、显得有些格格不入的红色围巾——那是三年前艾伦见义勇为救出父母被杀自己还被绑架的米卡莎后看她衣着单薄顺便给的——此后她就一直围着，无论寒暑。

阿克曼一直很粘艾伦，将艾伦视作自己最后的家人，总想把艾伦接到阿克曼家。刚刚也是艾伦负责接待她到候诊室的。她希望艾伦可以依赖她——或者应该说是她依赖着艾伦也不一定，平时负责阿克曼家族企业的工作还好，她优秀的才干以及判断力使她把一整个大企业管理得整整有条，只是一脱离工作状态就简直病态般寻找艾伦的身影。艾伦才离开没多久，阿克曼就开始变得焦躁不安，此刻她正盯着单向玻璃——大概是向着韩吉的办公室的方向发呆。

一瞬间，艾伦的感觉似乎对上了米卡莎的视线。“唔呜……”慌忙移开视线，他有些无法直视少女正直的目光。

——就像，就像在无声鄙视抑或指责着黑暗中二人淫乱大胆的行为。

“叫错了喔，艾伦，”干脆地松开对艾伦手腕的压制，韩吉用指尖沾取艾伦欲望顶端溢出的粘液，细细涂抹在穴口的皱褶上，微微施力的缓慢按抚与方才强势的侵犯形成鲜明对比。

看到少年回头投向自己求救的视线，韩吉舔舔唇欺身上前，与对方额头相抵，直视艾伦带着迷蒙水雾却依旧倔强地注视着自己的鎏金双眸，“我很喜欢小艾伦认真工作的样子……不过小艾伦也要小心居心叵测的人，在我面前和那位大小姐那么亲密，我很难过啊…小艾伦要怎么补偿我呢？”

“什、什么啊，为了这种事情吃醋，”居然说米卡莎居心叵测！而且，‘补偿’什么的、分明是在惩罚我吧，在这里、停在这种地方……

细微的快感与浓浓的渴望早已把艾伦逼得无处可逃，“……韩吉，快、快一点…嗯啊！”强忍住羞耻发出请求，立即就被狠狠插入肆意撩拨的手指刺激得尖叫，艾伦费力的够上韩吉坏笑着的唇。

韩吉自然不会放过撒网多时终于自投罗网的猎物，灵舌轻松滑入艾伦微张的唇间挑起里头的绵软就是一番缠搅，深入小穴的手指直抵穴内的敏感处，按、揉、挤、刮。

直接强烈的快意让艾伦满足得眯起双眼，水气慢慢凝在发红的眼角，“呼唔……嗯……”随之而来的渴望也在不断的燃烧着他残存的理智。

……好想、要，韩吉……

韩吉及时离开了柔软的唇瓣，顺手就解掉了艾伦手腕上的桎梏，让艾伦好好趴稳到玻璃上，左手揽紧有些过分窄细的腰肢，右手顺着流畅线条抚上一直被冷落的小巧突起捻揉着。蓄势待发的炽热抵在柔软的入口处，韩吉还是一副若无其事的样子咬吻着眼前纤细的脖颈，吮出几个艳红的印记：“有什么想说的吗？”

下半身被钳制，上半身被压在玻璃上，少年努力想要摆脱紧贴玻璃的窘境：“……韩、吉，嗯、抱我……呃啊啊啊——”空虚的体内终于被灼热的粗硕填满，从身体深处涌出的甘美感觉迅速流向全身，下意识扭动腰身配合的艾伦一不小心手肘就撞上了玻璃，发出一声钝响。

“唔呜……”艾伦无措的看着候诊室内的人们一下子都警觉地看了过来，米卡莎更是走到了鱼缸前，在距离自己大概只有两三步的地方，死盯着自己刚刚撞到的地方——

“唔嗯……韩吉……”来自外界的多束审视的目光仿佛来回在自己赤裸的淫荡的不堪的身体上一遍遍刷过，恐惧、耻辱，身体、脑袋都要烧起来了，艾伦却不敢再挣扎，生怕再发出什么动静，只能小声求饶，“轻、轻一点……会、啊……被发现……”

“你明明就很喜欢吧，”唇舌依旧在艾伦颈侧肩窝处徘徊的韩吉的声音越发低哑，灼热的鼻息让艾伦听不出他是在调笑还是在生气，“就那么兴奋吗？被别人、被那个米卡莎这样盯着看……真是个下流的孩子呢。”

“呃啊！哈……哈啊……”艾伦已经快要到达顶端，他几乎所有仅余的力气都花在了不要跟着爱人的入侵动作尽情摆腰呻吟上，过了好几秒总算消化了韩吉的话。

怎、怎么可能啊……  
身体因为羞耻而更加兴奋，因为恋人坏心眼的羞辱而获得更多快感。

“嗯……韩吉”……看着我。  
要求我只能看着你吧。

“韩吉……唔嗯……”请独占我。  
这样的独占欲只能是对我的。

“韩、韩吉……哈啊……”沉溺于欲潮，他只能不知所措的不断低声喃喃恋人的名字。

“哈啊、嗯？”韩吉也难以保持最初的余裕，粗喘着气凑到艾伦耳后含糊的发出疑问。  
那孩子喘息着叫着自己的名字、呻吟着难以启齿的话，向身为同性的自己打开身体、在自己身下做出各种可爱的反应，在一次次的高潮中与自己相互熟悉对方的身体……

“韩吉、韩吉……”在紧紧拥抱我，在我耳边呼吸说话……啊，马上就要……  
“抱着我，韩吉、看着我，”……看着这样的我，“韩吉呃啊呜唔唔！！”  
“艾伦！”及时的堵住了艾伦即将叫出口的尖叫，两人同时射出了自己对对方满满的黏稠欲望。

“呼、唔……”仍沉浸在高潮的余韵的两人依旧不忘唇舌间的互相纠缠、回应。  
能被回应呢，彼此的这份独占欲。

–END–


End file.
